The End of a Long Day
by wisegirl2772
Summary: In just a few seconds, Amy Cahill made a decision that changed not only her life but the lives of everyone she's ever known. Years later, the Cahills come to terms with the fact that maybe what they thought was true never really was. Before book 7.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**** This is my first story and I really hope you guys like it. I haven't decided if I'm going to add anymore chapters, but I might, depending on if I get any reviews! So please read and review!**

**Diclaimer:**_**The 39 Clues Series**_** belongs to Scholastic Inc. and I have no rights over any of the characters.**

Amy's hand grasped the edge of the frozen rock, getting a firm grip and holding on tight as the chilly arctic wind blew harshly against her, sending her flaming hair flying around her. Using her foot, Amy pushed herself up and onto the peak of Mount Everest.

She crouched close to the ground before she braced herself against the cruel, freezing winds and stood up. Amy moved her head slowly, back and forth, taking in the view from the highest place on Earth. With the pearl snowflakes dancing before her and the golden sun shining through he dark clouds, Amy realized that this was the end. The end of the race… the end of the 39 clues, and suddenly Amy felt remorse for reaching her final destination.

Even though the hunt had brought her heartbreak and betrayal, it had brought her closer to Dan and she had gone to amazing places… France… Australia… Egypt… Korea… and it had brought her closer to her parents. A pang went through Amy's heart as she thought of her parents. They had sacrificed themselves to find this clue and here Amy was, standing before it. Just as Amy was about to approach the black metal box, laced on it's steel stand, Amy heard a cry.

Turning carefully, Amy dropped to her knees, near the peak of the mountain and looked down upon the top of her brother, Dan's, head.

"Need help, el Dweebo?" Amy asked. Dan looked up at Amy's pink face, where Dan couldn't tell if it was flushed because of the cold or because of excitement.

"Is it up there?" Dan question eagerly, fixing his grip on the frozen mountain side. "The last clue? Is it here?"

Amy smiled down on his young face. "Yes! Now hurry up and get up here, slowpoke!" Amy teased.

Dan couldn't help it. He let out a wild cry. "WOOT! YES!" Amy shushed him, but was too late and a pile of snow came crashing down upon him, like thousands of tiny feathers, which probably felt like tiny glass shards to Dan. Amy glared at Dan, whose head was covered in frozen crystals, who smiled back sheepishly. "Oops," Dan said. Amy's eyes narrowed even further, but she backed up to give her brother space to get onto the mountain.

Amy turned around and faced the last clue. Seated in it's charcoal throne, it could pass as a flag, which was probably why no one had thought of it. Behind her, Amy heard Dan land smoothly on the fresh snow. Dan's boots crunched on the packed snow, coming to stand next to his older sister. She looked like she was deep in thought, which Dan could tell from the furrowed brow above her jade eyes.

"What is it Amy?" Dan questioned. Amy glanced over at Dan and then back at the ebony box.

"It just," Amy hesitated. "It just seems too easy. I mean this is the last clue! The clue that is supposed to be the hardest to get, and it's just sitting there!"

Dan smiled at Amy. "Well, young one," Dan started jokingly, but was cut off by Amy smacking him on the head. "Okay, okay sorry! As I was saying, they probably didn't think anyone would reach this spot, so why even protect it? And who would try to take it now that we are here?"

Amy glared at Dan. "Hmm... let's think, who is evil and corruptive and a filthy cheater?"

"Pssh," Dan said. "Look we are here, why not take it?" It was with that 'brilliant' statement Dan reached out and grabbed the clue. Before Amy could scold him, she was cut off by the sharp whirl of helicopter rotors.

Dan's head shot back and forth, clutching the clue to his chest, but Amy stared up, where it looked as if the sky was splitting. Amy saw Dan's head still moving side to side, out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed Dan by the shoulder and when he looked at her, she nodded her head towards the sky.

Dan looked up and Amy felt him stiffen beneath her grip. Amy finally looked her brother in the face. It was hard and cruel, an expression that didn't belong on such a young face. It made her heart break even more. They knew who was in the helicopter, and it wasn't Jackie Chan.

"Kabras," Dan muttered angrily. Amy's eyes darkened as she glared up at the helicopter.

It was closer to the mountain top and had almost landed, when the sleek door opened, and a Prada clad figure stepped into Amy and Dan's view.

The person was tall and broad, and Amy's heart clenched as she realized who it was. "Ian," she murmured. Dan glanced at Amy and felt his blood beat faster.

_ Ian… that filthy cobra who tricked Amy and then left us for dead, the jerk,_ Dan thought to himself.

Amy and Dan backed away from the helicopter as its rotors pierced through the air, whipping above their heads.

The moment the tiny aircraft hit the peak, Ian jumped out, followed closely by his bitter sister, Natalie. Okay, maybe no bitter. She was more sinister, seeing as she had just pulled a dart gun from her Gucci jacket and had aimed it at Amy and Dan.

As Natalie pointed the gun at Amy and Dan, Ian took a step towards the siblings, causing them to back up. Amy glanced worriedly behind Dan and herself and then back at Ian, who seemed to be occupied with watching Dan, who was fidgeting and scowling, to notice how deep in thought she was.

Over the high winds, Natalie called out to them. "Well, what a coincidence! We both reached the last clue at the same time! Grace would be so proud of you two!" Natalie smirked as Dan glared at her, gripping the clue close to him.

"Ian and I can't thank you enough for finding the clue for us!" Natalie sneered maliciously. "So why don't you hand it over?" she asked, a sickening smile on her face as she crept slowly towards Dan, the gun now pointed directly at him.

Amy's mind, which had been racing, stopped and she acted on her final decision. Quick as she could, Amy grabbed for the clue in Dan's hand, wrenching it out, and before anyone could move, Amy ran towards the edge of the mountain.

Amy glanced back quickly at Dan and Ian, who had both moved towards her, and then she jumped. She was graceful, elegant, and eerily calm.

Ian and Dan raced to the edge of the cliff, just as Amy plummeted. Snow started falling as Amy's free hand grazed the icy mountain side.

"AMY!" Dan and Ian cried in unison. Dan stepped back and leapt, but Ian caught him around his middle pulling him back, falling onto their backs to the solid ground.

"Amy, Amy no! How could you?" Dan sobbed. He rolled over, sobbing into the snow.

Ian sat up and buried his face into his hands. Stifling back his own sobs, Ian looked up at the young boy in front of him. His face was tearstained and his nose was running.

"Amy," Dan moaned softly. Ian's throat tightened at this. Behind him, Ian heard a shuddered breath of air.

Turning, Ian stared at his sister. Her mouth was open and her eyes were round, and filled with tears. The dart gun dangled forgotten from her hand.

"I-I just w-wanted the l-last clue," Natalie stuttered, before sinking to her knees.

Ian lifted his head towards the heavens. "Why?" he whispered. "WHY?" now roaring towards the sky, which had split to show the start of the new sunset and the end of a long day.


	2. Chapter 1

12 Years Later.

London, England

Kabra Estate

Sunday, November 13, 2022

Natalie Kabra sat at the dining table, facing her brother who was finishing the details on the annual Cahill reunion. It was the Lucian's duty this year, and Mum and Dad had appointed Ian to be in charge of the plans.  
Natalie stared at her brother, who had his sleeves rolled up and whose hair was a mess. She couldn't believe that her brother, the heir to the Lucian family, looked like such a second class citizen.

Natalie glanced down at her own, artfully perfect outfit, a black Gucci sweater with a fitted pencil skirt, paired with a stunning diamond necklace that would put the Hope Diamond to shame. It was a casual outfit, but it was certainly better than Ian's.

"So Ian," Natalie started, "What are some of your plans for this wonderful reunion?" Natalie didn't really care, but she hated the awkward silence.

"I've booked the Paris Opera House company to perform," Ian stated without looking up at his sister.

"Great," Natalie said. "We can listen to classic operatic music.  
Ian rolled his eyes at his sister, knowing she would have rather have had him pay for more stylish performers, but he also knew his parents would have killed him if he had. _Literally._

"You can't always get what you want Natalie," Ian said.

"Thank you so much for that statement Mick Jagger," Natalie sneered. She watched as Ian started to look threw his paperwork, waiting for a reply. When she realized that Ian wasn't going to say anything, she stood up abruptly and stormed across the pale marble floors to the door.

Ian winced as Natalie slammed the door shut, causing the Swarovski chandelier to shake and clink together. Sighing, he continued on looking through the mountain of papers, searching for something. It was just as he thought that he had left it somewhere else that he came upon it.

It was a bright picture, with the laughing face of a young girl. Her hair was whipping around her face, as she sat at a table in the middle of a sea of grass and flowers. Her jubilant face was frozen in time, with her emerald eyes shining out above her red hair. Her hand was clasped onto a necklace that was jade and old, and a worn book lay in her lap forgotten. She wasn't laughing at the camera, but off to the side, where you could just see a mop of brown hair, where Ian knew the girl's brother sat, making funny faces and jokes.

Ian smiled sadly at the girl. He had never been able to make her smile that way. The way that it seemed as if the smile would never end… never stop shining… never stop living… But the smiled did stop, it stopped shining and it stopped living, because Amy Cahill died. It was only in this picture, which would be the center display for the reunion, to honor her, where Amy kept living… at least for him.

Paris, France

Paris Opera House

Sunday, November 13, 2022

A young girl stood in the center of the stage at the Paris Opera House, with all lights off, except for one spotlight that illuminated her features.

She was dressed in a white, sparkling gown, embroidered in gold, and she was singing into the vacant house. Her sweet voice carried through to the back of the hall and into the wings of the stage, where the rest of the opera company sat.

Her voice was mesmerizing and even though the cast had heard this song before, sung by the same singer, each time felt as if they were hearing it for the first time.

The entire house seemed to hold their breaths as she hit the final notes perfectly, before dipping into a deep curtsy, with her head bowed.

As the lights came back up, she righted herself and smiled, her red hair flipping into a relaxed position and her bright eyes gleaming. She smiled and though it was a shy smile, that one smile lit up the gloomy opera house.

Amy Cahill's smile had stayed the same after twelve years.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: First off, I would like to say I am so so so so sorry. I meant to update, but then I went on this camping trip, and then I got sick, and then Easter and I just forgot about the entire thing. But here is the next chapter~!! It took a little longer then the others but here it is!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 39 Clues characters. If you think I do, go get your eyes checked.**

Paris, France

Roissy/ Charles de Gaulle Airport

Monday, November 14, 2022

Amy rushed through the airport, catching snatches of conversations of the crowds. The sunlight flowed in through the windows, awakening the crowds of travelers. Amy's hair flew behind her as she ran towards the steps, her carry on bags slowing her down on her mission to find the correct gate. Her flowered skirt swirled around as she hurried down the steps to her empty gate.

'_Where are they?'_ Amy thought frantically to herself. She stopped in the middle of the bustling crowd checking to make sure that she was at the right gate. When she realized she was, Amy turned around, glancing over the heads of the morning travelers, looking for any familiar face that could help her, finding none. Amy realized that she knew no one in the crowded Parisian airport, and that the Paris Opera company had probably already left, without her. Just as Amy started to panic, a familiar voice called from behind her. "Aly! Aly! Over here!" Turning, Amy/Aly caught sight of a tall, young man, waving at her like a lunatic. His hair was as messy as always, and his bright blue eyes stood out on his tan face. At first glance he seemed like a regular, slightly handsome young man, but the second you had a real conversation with him, you could tell he was nothing but an eight year old boy.

Amy/Aly grinned at the sight of her friend and fellow singer, Casey Kronks. Amy/Aly hurried over to where Casey was standing still, looking more normal but with a silly grin on his face.

"Where's everyone else?" Amy/Aly questioned, looking over his shoulder to see if any of the other company members were there.

"Well, good morning to you too Aly," Casey said sarcastically.

"Good morning Casey," Amy/Aly said smiling at her friend good-naturedly, used to his foolishness. "Now, where is everyone else?"

"They're already on the plane Al," Casey replied reaching for Amy/Aly's carry on bag. "I was just starting to worry that you, the amazingly, magnificent, stupendous, gracefu-"

"Casey! Get on with it!" Amy/Aly groaned.

"Fine," Casey huffed. "I was beginning to wonder when you, Aly Nellie Cabret, would ever be late for a very important date."

Amy/Aly grimaced at the use of her complete pseudonym. "Ollie decided he didn't want to get into his carrier," Amy/Aly said, speaking of her year old Russian Blue. "But after a few treats-" Casey snorted at this, knowing it probably took the entire bag of treats, "-Ollie finally got into the carrier." Amy/Aly proudly held up the blue plastic cat carrier, which held the grey fur ball with bright green eyes.

"Was that the only reason?" Casey asked as the reached the gate entrance. He looked at Amy/Aly as she gave the flight attendant his ticket and passport.

"U-Umm, no," Amy/Aly replied, cursing herself for allowing her decade old stutter to come back into her life, even if it was for a moment. She smiled at the attendant who took her ticket and passport and then welcomed them to their flight.

"What else held you up Aly?" Casey questioned.

"I was thinking of someone I knew when I was younger, who happens to be in London," Amy/Aly answered carefully.

"Well, maybe you can visit them when you get there," Casey suggested. He looked at Amy/Aly, watching for her reaction, only to be met with an impassive face as she looked at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Amy/Aly admitted. "The last time we saw each other, we got into a bit of a… let's say rough argument."

"Well, it's never too late to reconcile a relationship Aly," Casey gently supplied, as the walked onto the private jet where the rest of the Paris Opera company was waiting.

"Oh, Casey," Amy/Aly murmured to herself. "For Ian and me, it is." Amy/Aly took her seat, waving to the singers in the row next to hers, before taking out a magazine and randomly flipped through it.

Casey took his seat next to Amy/Aly, and stared at her. He didn't know much about his friend. She had joined the opera house the same time as he, and they had grown close, but she didn't talk much about her past. He figured that she had a rough childhood, what from the gentle scars that covered her arms and legs, and the distant and frightened look that she would get in her usually sparkling eyes, when the company talked about their families.

The only thing he was able to get out of her, about her family was that her parents had died when she was very young. He assumed that the tarnished jade necklace she word was related to her parents, but she wouldn't talk about it. He didn't even know if she had siblings, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, any family at all, but he thought she was glad to be as independent as she was.

What Casey didn't know, was that Amy/Aly was actually heartbroken about not being able to see her family. That she cries at night because she knows she won't ever hear Dan make ninja jokes, or listen to Nellie blast her iPod, or see the Holts or even Allistar Oh. But what really kept Amy/Aly's tears flowing were the bellows that reverberated in her head, of Ian after she had jumped that faithful day, twelve years ago.

The only closure Amy/Aly had ever received was from looking at pictures of her family, whether it was in magazines or on the news, for her family was after all a very famous one. It was because of this that Amy found herself, sitting on a jet, with the open window allowing the bright morning sun to shine through the open window onto the magazine page, where Ian Kabra smiled back at her.

**Okay... Hopefully you liked it, and if not sorry. I know the whole Aly/Amy thing is confusing, but I thought it would be confusing for Casey to say something to Aly and then have Amy respond. But I would love it if you review and tell which you would think is better plus what you thought about the chapter. *wink wink***

**Signing off,  
WiseGirl **


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, before you all hunt me down and try to kill me, let me explain. So 1st, I had a musical that I performed in and then I had two tests, and then there were a whole bunch of field trips and we were loaded up with homework, so I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated recently. But to make up for it, I'm posting two tonight!!! So please read and review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues... unfortunately... **

London, England

Kabra Estate, Natalie's Room

Monday, November 14, 2022

Natalie's arm rested delicately on her marble vanity as a young maid slowly painted her long nails, careful not to get any nail polish on Natalie's fingers. Natalie gazed into the tall mirror, critiquing herself on what needed to be done to her before the reunion began. Natalie's gaze broke as a knock sounded through the relatively quiet room. Drawing her hand back from the maid, Natalie fixed her silky robe, before calling out to the knocker.

"Come in," she called, rather annoyed that her beauty treatment was being interrupted. But all annoyance disappeared as her father walked into the room. Natalie sat up straight at the sight of her father. Vikram Kabra was an intimidating man, over six feet tall, with a chiseled chin and dark cold eyes that pierced directly into your soul. "Father," Natalie greeted, as she was accustomed to.

Vikram nodded at her before speaking, with no smile on his face. "Natalie," he started, "I am here to talk to you about the reunion tonight."

Natalie rolled her eyes. '_I've been to two of these before, I know what I can or cannot say,' _she thought to herself. She opened her mouth to say this, but closed it upon the glare that her father sent her.

"In light of what the evening means to some of the Cahills that are coming," Vikram said, "I want you to say a few words about Amy Cahill."

"WHAT?" Natalie screeched. "Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Maybe because I said so," Vikram said menacingly. "Or maybe because Amy's brother, Dan, might forgive you for her death, seeing as he still blames Ian and you for her death."

"Fine," Natalie's huffed. Without a goodbye, her father walked towards the door, stopping when he reached it. Turning for a moment he said, "If you see Ian tell him that the Opera House's flight has landed." And with that, Vikram stepped out of Natalie's room, leaving her in an angry state.

Angrily, Natalie thrust her hand back at the maid. "Start over, I don't like how it looks," she commanded before turning back to her mirror.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay here is the 2nd part I promised, due to my late update. Hope you like it! It is extra long! Basically 3 chapters in one!!! Enjoy and please review, reviews brighten my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own The 39 Clues.  
**

* * *

London, England

London Luton

Monday, November 14, 2022

The opera company walked out in front of London Luton, one of England's five most common airports. Amy stepped out into the afternoon sun, a rare thing in beautiful, rainy London. In the distance, Amy could see the peak of Buckingham Palace with Big Ben in the distance, the green standing out against the clear sky. Amy breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and basked in the sun, which was warm on her fair skin.

"Hey Al!" Casey called. Amy opened her eyes and looked over to where Casey was. "Our ride is here."

Groaning, Amy pushed herself off the side of the airport, where she had been leaning, and moved towards the company, who stood around a large bus. Amy arrived in time to see a tall man exit the bus wearing a dark grey suit with a black and red tie. He held himself in a smug way, almost as if he was royalty. The way he held himself was almost the same as Ia-He held himself.

Amy looked down at her hands that had jagged scars lining them. Gently she traced them as the memories of that cold day came rushing back to her in flashes. She could clearly see the snowflakes swirling around her, and the look on Dan's face after the snow had fallen on him, and then when the Kabras arrived, and then she heard Dan and His cries after she had fallen… She remembered listening to them as she held on for her life to a jagged rock protruding from the side of the mountain peak. She heard the sound of the helicopter as the trio had climbed aboard, and then as the helicopter lifted into the breaking of the sky, her fingers slipped, cutting themselves on the sharp rock and she fell. The pain was excruciating, but she had lived, for she had fallen only a few yards, landed on some snow covered rocks, that had cut into her legs, arms, and torso, through her thick clothes. She laid there for two days, before a group of climbers came by and found her. They had taken her to a nearby hospital, but she revealed nothing of her past, and nothing was given to the public, who knew nothing of the mysterious girl, found scarred, with hypothermia on the Himalayas.

Amy came back to reality as the man in the dark suit started to speak, freezing as she heard what he was saying. "Thank you all for coming to England for the annual Cahill reunion. Mr. Kabra is thrilled that you were able to make it and will personally thank you all tonight after you have performed for his family."

'_Kabra?' _Amy thought wildly. _'There has to be thousands of Kabras in the world. I'm sure it's not I-I-Ian.'_

"Sir!" a young alto called from behind Amy. "Do you mean Ian Kabra? We are performing for Ian Kabra and his family?" Amy silently thanked the girl for asking her question.

"Yes, I do mean Mr. Ian Kabra and his parents, Isabel and Vikram, and sister, Natalie," the man replied smoothly. "Now if everyone could climb on the bus, we must be headed to the Kabra estate." Amy stared, rooted to her spot as the company climbed onto the bus.

Casey looked back as he boarded the bus to see Amy standing in the same spot he had left her, staring unblinking, at the bus. Hopping off the bus, Casey headed to his distressed friend.

"Aly?" Casey asked. "Aly, we have to go. The bus is going to leave." Amy looked up at Casey and Casey saw the look of terror in her glistening eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this Casey," Amy whispered raggedly.

"Why not Aly?" Casey questioned softly, watching Amy as she turned away. "Aly, what is going on? Where is the strong, fearless girl that corrected the Opera House director, whenever he got something wrong (which was quite often if I do say) and pranked everyone on April Fool's just to blame it on the constructor? Where is she, Aly?"

Amy looked up at Casey and said, "She was just an act Casey. A glimmer of her old memories that held her sanity." With that, Amy picked up her bags, and climbed onto the bus, settling herself into the back, away from the rest of the company, who gossiped about the latest Kabra news, and their fortune to be able to perform for such a famous family.

London, England

Kabra Estate, Foyer

Monday, November 14, 2022

Ian stood tall and proud next to his mother, Isabel, as they waited for the arrival of the Paris Opera House company. They would be arriving any minute, and Ian wanted to be there to greet them and show them where they would be going for the reunion. Ian heard the arrival of the bus in front of the large manor and listened as the company exited from the bus. Straightening his suit, Ian walked towards the door, opening the wooden door to reveal about 40 people, a mix in race, gender and age, in a large cluster.

Ian waited until his mother was next to him before he began to speak. "First off, I would like to thank you for coming here tonight. For those of you who do no know, I am Ian Kabra, and this is my mother, Isabel Kabra. Before we show you to your rooms, and the ballroom, where you will be performing, I would like you all to sign in, so we know who is here and what kind of materials we will need to provide. So if you will all come in and sign your name at the door, we can get started."

Ian stepped back and motion for his mother to enter, before entering the manor himself, with the crowd of singers, actors, and dancers behind him. He stepped to the side, as each company member signed their names, looking at each one of them, before splitting them up, women with his mother and men with him. As he turned to point to where a woman would go, someone bumped into him, falling over.

Turning, Ian saw a young girl on the floor, her red hair covered her face and her hand held her flowered skirt in place. Ian bent down as the same time as another young man, one with messy brown hair. The young man gripped the girl from her arms, helping her up. Ian picked up the girl's bag and cat carrier. He handed the girl her bag and cat carrier, whose cat meowed as she took the bags. The young girl looked at him, a green eye piercing directly into his eyes, as she brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes.

"Thank you," she murmured, taking her bag and hurrying off towards Isabel. Her skirt swished in between her long legs, and her wavy hair swayed down her back. She walked towards a brunette girl, standing next to her as Isabel started walking towards the girls' dorms.

Ian looked back to the man who had helped her up, and raised an eyebrow. The man shrugged back and said, "Aly hasn't had the best day." Sighing, Ian gestured for the men to follow him towards their dorms on the opposite side of the manor.

London, England

Kabra Manor, Foyer

Monday, November 14, 2022

Amy stepped into the foyer and waited as Casey signed his name with his signature flourish. Casey looked back before giving her a quick smile and handing her the pen. Sighing, Amy set her bags down before looking down at the paper and bent over signing her name in quick move, _Aly N. Cabret._ Straightening up, Amy picked up her bags and took a few steps forward, standing next to Casey.

"I think you are supposed to go over there Aly," Casey said, only to notice that Amy was ignoring him and glancing nervously at Mr. Kabra. "Aly? Aly? Hello? Aly?" Just as Casey reached out to poke her, an impatient company member pushed past Casey, causing him to bump into Amy, who in turn, crashed into Mr. Kabra.

Amy slipped to the floor in front of Mr. Kabra, her bags landing next to her, and Casey heard Ollie make an irritated _'mrrp'_ from inside his carrier. Hurrying forward, Casey reached down to help Amy up exactly at the same time as Mr. Kabra did. Hurriedly, Casey picked Amy up, and as she straightened herself up, Mr. Kabra handed Amy her bag and carrier.

Embarrassed and worried that Ian would recognize her, Amy murmured a quick thank you before rushing off towards Isabel. _'Isabel Kabra,' _Amy thought. _'I don't think it would do me very good if she recognized me. She'd probably try to feed me to the sharks. Again.'_ But Isabel didn't notice Amy and she motioned for the girls to follow her up the winding staircase, to who knows where. As Amy stepped up the stairs, she heard Casey from behind her say, "Aly hasn't had the best day." Scowling, Amy looked over her shoulder and glared at Casey who was heading up another staircase following Ian. _'I hope this night passes quickly, so Ian never learns the truth,'_ Amy thought, dreading the thought of Ian every finding out that she was still alive. Just being as close as she was, without him even knowing who she was freaked her out, and she hoped she would make it through the night with her sanity and dignity. _'But fate does seem to hate me,'_ she thought.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I got such positive reviews last time that I decided to update as soon as possible! So here is the next chapter. It is shorter then the last chapter, but longer then some of the previous ones! Hope you like it! The outfits for each person is on my profile so take a peak!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues or The Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

**

London, England

Kabra Estate, Ian's Room

Monday, November 14, 2022

Ian's P.O.V.

Ian stood in front of his mirror, critiquing himself. _'My tie needs to be must straighter. Are there bags under my eyes? My jacket is crooked. Is that a zi-'_ Ian cut the thoughts off as the rushed through his mind.

"I am getting too worked up," he muttered. "Why am I acting like such a fool?" Ian took a deep breath, and stepped away from the mirror, tightening his silver tie and straightening his black jacket.

_'I should go welcome the guests,'_ he thought. Ian walked towards the double doors, pulling one open and turning the lights off. _'I am ready for this.'_

London, England

Kabra Estate, Natalie's Room

Monday, November 14, 2022

Natalie's P.O.V.

Natalie stood in front of her mirror, commenting herself. _'The red in this gown is amazing. It makes my eyes pop, and it looks like they're smoldering. The white contrasts the red perfectly. Do I need a bit of touching up on my li-' _Natalie shook her head, as the thoughts raced through her mind.

"I am getting too worked up," she murmured. "Why am I being so silly? I look fantastic!" Natalie took a deep breath, and stepped away from the mirror, pulling the red sweetheart dress top closer to her, and straightened her red and white skirt.

_'I should probably go downstairs,' _she thought. Natalie walked towards her double doors, pulling them open so that her skirts would make it through the doors, closing them as she swept through the doorway. _'I am ready for this.'_

London, England

Kabra Estate, Driveway

Monday, November 14, 2022

Dan's P.O.V.

Dan sat in the back of his car as his driver pulled up to the Kabra Estate. _'I so don't want to go to this. What's the use? I sit there for a few hours and listen to __classical__ music? Why did Nellie make me come to this?' _Dan glared at his long time friend who sat in the seat next to him, her multicolored dress shining in the darkness of the car.

"This is so stupid," Dan said aloud. "What's the point of this, Nellie?" Nellie looked at Dan. _'He sure has grown up. Amy would be so proud,'_ Nellie thought

"Amy would've wanted you to go," Nellie said softly. "So, straighten you tie, and turn that frown upside down. Got it kiddo?" Nellie straightened her dress carefully as the car slowed to a stop.

Sighing, Dan put on a fake smile, before opening the door, just as the door of the Kabra Estate opened. Stepping out, Dan looked into the face of Ian Kabra. _'Am I ready for this?'_

London, England

Kabra Estate, Girls' Dormitories

Monday, November 14, 2022

Amy's P.O.V.

Amy sat in front of a tall mirror, staring at herself, her hair a mess after her recent shower. Sighing, Amy pulled her bangs away from her face and held it to the back of her head as she gathered her hair into a neat bun of curls. She gathered a few sparkling clips and pinned her hair into place, the white and gold clips shining on her red hair. Amy reached for the container of powder and delicately put some of the flour like powder on her face, careful to avoid her eyelashes and eyebrows. Amy continued her make-up routine until she looked like a completely different person, which was perfect for the stage.

Pushing herself off of the overly plush chair, Amy walked to her costume, which lay by itself on her bed, its skirts spilling over the sides in layers of ivory and gold embroidery, her usual costume when performing songs from The Phantom of the Opera. Amy picked the heavy dressed up by its top, unlacing it until she could fit into it.

She quickly put it on, the dress loose around her torso she slipped it on. A passing dancer stopped to help her lace the corset up, almost until Amy couldn't breathe. Panting, Amy thanked the dancer and sat down on her bed. Reaching down, Amy was met with layers of organza and silk as she groped on the floor for her ballet slippers. Finding them she, pulled her skirt up to her knees and pulled her slippers on.

Amy stood up and walked towards the staircase leading to the ballroom stage, a long ivory train following in her shadow. As she passed the mirror she glanced into it, studying herself. With a deep breath she straightened her shoulders, raised her head and walked down the sweeping staircase. _'I am not ready for this.'__  
_

* * *

**Please review~!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry that, my update is a little late, but I had a lot of things this week. But here is the next chapter in The End of A Long Day!  
Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues or The Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

**

London, England

Kabra Estate, Grand Ballroom

Monday, November 14, 2022

Amy's P.O.V.

Amy stood behind the heavy scarlet curtains, on the dim stage. The usually bright lights were dimmed and the stage was cool. The other opera singers roamed around the large stage, finding their spot for their opening number. Through the thick curtain, Amy could hear the low murmurs of her family as they greeted one another and through a crack in between the two curtains, Amy watched as her family entered the large ballroom. Tears welled up in Amy's eyes as Dan walked into the grand ballroom. _'He grew up fine without me,' _Amy thought. _'Nellie was always there to support him.' _Amy smiled at Nellie that who had also walked into the ballroom. Nellie stood out, as she always had, in her short, vibrant colored dress._ 'It's so Nellie.'_

From her hiding spot, Amy was able to see as all of her family joined together in the Kabra ballroom. She watched as Vikram joined his wife, who was dressed in a halter top black dress. She was the perfect hostess, greeting each guest, but Amy knew that underneath she was coldhearted.

A commotion behind Amy made her turn, only to find to dancers lying on the stage, having tripped over the other. Rolling her eyes, Amy turned back to the crack in the curtains, just in time to see the Holts enter the room. They were not in their usual purple jumpsuits, but instead in each of their outfits contained purple, except for Hamilton, who seemed to have outgrown the never-ending purple phase of the Holt family. Madison and Reagan wore floor length gowns of purple, with a silver lace trim, while their mother, Mary-Todd, wore a mid-calf length dress of purple with gold sprinkled on it.

Behind the Holts, were the Starling triplets, Sinead, dressed in a salmon colored ball gown, and her brothers, Ted and Ned, also wore matching suits of grey. They looked as haughty as always, and strutted down the long entrance steps, as if they were on the red carpet.

Behind Amy the company was starting to get into their spots, and as Amy turned to leave her hiding spot, she saw Alistair Oh enter the room along with Jonah Wizard, each the contrasting image of the other. Amy took a deep breath and positioned herself center stage, her head down and the rest of the company did the same. _'It's show time,'_ Amy thought,

London, England

Kabra Estate, Grand Ballroom

Monday, November 14, 2022

Ian's P.O.V.

As Ian took his seat, the ballroom's lights dimmed, and the stage lights flickered on. Ian took a final glance around the crowded ballroom, filled with the Cahill's most prestigious family members. Each branch was combined with others at large round tables. Ian's table consisted of Natalie, Dan Cahill, Nellie Gomez, Hamilton, Madison and Reagan Holt and Jonah Wizard. Everyone was focused on the stage, except for Dan, who was focused on a picture stand to the left of the stage. The stand held up Amy's photo, and Dan was looking at it with a heartbreaking face, one of angst and anger.

Ian watched as Dan shook his head, and focused it on the stage, which had now opened to reveal the company. The music began immediately, and dancers emerged onto the middle of the stage in synchronization, dancing rehearsed steps. Two men stepped in front of the dancers, fidgeting, with masks held a loft in front of their faces. The men looked at each other and lowered their masks.

"Monsieur Firmin?" One of the men questioned

"Monsieur Andre?" the other asked. The two men looked at each other before laughing and breaking into song. They are soon joined by three women, dressed in white, gold and black, and a man, also dressed in gold. They sang together before quickly moving from the center stage, as a young couple came form the left.

The girl was dressed in layers of white and gold, and her red hair was curled up. Ian recognized her as the girl that had bumped into him early that day. _'What was her name,'_ Ian thought. _'Oh right, Aly!' _She was smiling softly, and Ian's stomach clenched. The smile reminded Ian of something or someone, but he couldn't quite place it. The man accompanying her was the one who had helped her up. Together they sang, and in Ian's eyes they truly looked like a couple, but there was something about the girl that reminded Ian of… Amy?

_'Nah,' _Ian thought. _'It's just a coincidence.'_

London, England

Kabra Estate, Grand Ballroom

Monday, November 14, 2022

Dan's P.O.V.

Dan looked around as the room's lights dimmed. _'This is so bor-' _he started, before his eyes settled on a picture next to the stage. _'Is that… Amy?'_ Dan thought leaning forward in his seat. The picture was bright, and seemed to shine in the dim lighting. Dan recognized the picture from before the 39 clues hunt. He and Amy had gone to Grace's for the weekend, and since it had been so beautiful they had spent most of their time on Grace's terrace.

Dan shook his head. _'I should probably try and focus on the entertainment,'_ he thought to himself. Taking one last glance at the photo, Dan turned back to the stage, which was busy with dancers and singers. Dan soon lost focused from the performers, who were singing about a ball and music. Sighing, Dan glanced around his table, filled with allies and foes. They were all focused on the entertainment, although Jonah and Hamilton looked bored. Dan smirked, glad that he wasn't the only one. Dan looked at the girls, who all looked enthralled at the famous performers. Dan's eyes finally landed on Ian, who was staring at the stage with an intent look on his face. Confused, Dan slowly turned his face to the stage, where a girl had come into focus.

She was young, maybe a couple of years older then he. She had red hair, which was curled neatly to the back of her hair, with a few tendrils falling in her face. From Dan's seat he couldn't quite tell what color her eyes were, only that they were very bright. She was dressed in a long, gown of white and gold, that was strapless. But it wasn't the dress Dan was drawn to, but the smile that was on the girl's face oddly reminded Dan of… Amy?

_'No,'_ Dan thought. _'That's impossible. I saw her step off that mountain top. She is gone, and I can't start thinking that she is alive just because some random girl looks like her.'_ Dan swallowed hard, before listening to the music as the song came to its crescendo.

* * *

**Please Review!  
LYLAS,**

**WiseGirl2772  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the delay. I just got the worst case of writer's block, and then I just kind of forgot about it. But here is a new chapter!  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own _The 39 Clues.

* * *

_**London, Englang

Kabra Estate, Grand Ballroom

Monday, November 14, 2022

Amy's P.O.V.

Amy straightened herself from her curtsy as the curtains closed. She rushed off into the wings, to a crew member who was holding a dress out for her. She quickly stripped down to the nude leotard she wore under her costume and stepped into her dancing dress. It was a classic ballerina dress, white and it puffed out at the bottom ending below her knees. Every dancer in the company would be wearing one for the rest of the night, because the rest of their routine was a ballet. Hurriedly Amy rushed onto the stage, slipping downstage until she reached her mark.

As the music began, Amy and the rest of the dancers began their routine, in unison, starting with arabesques and pirouettes. Soon they were onto more complex steps, ones that seemed impossible to the audience, but that came naturally to the dancers. The act went on for what seemed like hours to the dancers, but only minutes for the crowd. Before long, the dancers began to slow and the dipped into their final curtsy as a bell rang out, signaling that it was ten.

As Amy rose from her curtsy, breathless from the riveting dance, she caught sight of Ian approaching the stage. She watched as he climbed the steps leading to the stage before approaching the center.

Panic filled Amy, and she backed away quickly, mixing in with the rest of the dancers, not wanting Ian to have a chance to identify her. Amy wove between the other members of the company, until she found herself next to Casey, who smiled down at her. Amy gave him a brief smile, before turning her attention to Ian, who had begun to thank the cast.

"I would like to thank the entire Paris Opera Company for delighting us with their elegant and beautiful performances. And since I cannot thank you all enough, I invite you to join us tonight as we celebrate out family," Ian said, acting the part of a host perfectly, and the entire company seemed to be under his spell, as they all smiled and nodded excitedly.

Casey glanced at Amy and nudged her in the ribs. "Well, this might be fun. What do you think Aly?" Casey asked quietly.

Amy glanced at Ian, who had sent the company off to change, before looking back at Casey. "Honestly Case," she started, before following after the cast who were heading to their dorms. "I truly have no idea."

London, England

Kabra Estate, Steps outside the Grand Ballroom

Monday, November 14, 2022

Casey's P.O.V.

Casey stood on the marble steps, tapping his foot impatiently. He was waiting for Amy, but she seemed to be taking her sweet time. The rest of the company had already arrived and Casey had promised to escort Amy in. Contrary to the beliefs of many of the company members, Casey was not in love with Amy. He did love her, but more in a brother/sister sort of way. He cared about her and didn't want to see her get hurt, and he was willing to do anything, to keep her from getting hurt.

Nervously, Casey straightened his dark green tie, and glanced at his watch. "She is fifteen minutes late," he murmured to himself.

"Actually Case," a voice from behind him said. "I'm fourteen minutes late." Casey spun around to see Amy standing a few steps below him. She was dressed in an emerald green gown, which flowed from her hips. The bodice of the dress had a gold crisscross design and she was wearing her dragon necklace that went along perfectly with her dress. All in all the dress was perfect for her and set off her curled hair that tickled her shoulders amazingly.

"H-How do I look?" Amy asked nervously. "Is it too much? I have another dres-"

"You look amazing Aly," Casey said, cutting off her rambling. "Like a living emerald." He joked, which got a bright smile out of Amy. "Shall we?" Casey questioned, offering his arm to her.

Amy smiled and linked her arm through his. "We shall," she said. Together they walked through the doors, stepping into the brightly lit ballroom, that was filled with laughter and soft chatter.

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**LYLAS,**

**WiseGirl  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:**** Hey guys! I got another one out, and hopefully this is the one you've been looking for! Last chapter's reviews were really helpful, so please review again! Oh, by the way there is ONE tiny, almost minuscule, what some people might consider a swear, just a warning.  
Disclaimer: Don't you get it yet? Here I'll say it in baby terms: ME NO OWN!

* * *

**London, England

Kabra Estate, Grand Ballroom

Monday, November 14, 2022

Dan's P.O.V.

"I almost didn't come tonight," Dan confided in Hamilton. They were talking away from everyone else, catching up on the past twelve years, which they had gone through rather quickly.

"I didn't want to come at all," Hamilton informed him. "But Reagan and Madison forced me too." The duo turned to look at the sisters, who were talking to some other Cahills.

"At least they didn't make you wear purple," Dan teased, laughing at Hamilton's expression. Hamilton glanced at his family, all dressed in some shade of purple, before joining in with Dan's laughter.

In the midst of their laughter, the ballroom's doors opened nosily, drawing the attention of the Cahills and the entertainment. Dan turned along with everyone else and caught sight of an angel. Or what looked like an angel. It was a young girl, dressed in a green gown that flattered her body amazingly, and contrasted her hair perfectly.

She flushed brightly from the stares she was receiving and walked hurriedly down the steps, dragging along a boy, who was also flushed from the attention they were getting. As the couple disappeared into a group of performers, Dan caught a glimpse of jade, hanging from the girl's neck. It was a necklace, and it looked like something Dan had seen before, but it seemed to be buried under memories

Dan dug deeply into these memories, but he could not find the answer. Frustrated, Dan turned back to Hamilton and restarted their conversation.

London, England

Kabra Estate, Grand Ballroom

Monday, November 14, 2022

Nellie's P.O.V.

Nellie turned away from the bashful girl, who had disappeared into a group of singers and dancers. There was something about the girl that set off a light bulb in her head. Something about how she looked when everyone was staring at her.

Nellie had seen that flush before, but it had been twelve years since she had last seen it, and it had been on a girl who had sacrificed herself for that stupid clue and whose body had never been found. It was probably just a coincidence, but there was something else. Something else had triggered that memory of Amy, and Nellie need to figure out what.

Excusing herself from the group of Cahills that Nellie had been talking with before the girl's entrance she walked off towards the group of performers that the girl had disappeared into. Fortunately, Nellie's heels gave her gave her a newfound height over the shorter dancers, but unfortunately, the girl was no where to be seen

Sighing with frustration, Nellie turned to one of the performers, who was chattering away happily with her friends and coworkers.

"Excuse me," Nellie interrupted, adopting a sugar coated voice. "Do you know where that girl went? The one who just walked in wearing that stunning green dress? I just have to tell her how amazing she was tonight!"

"OH you mean Aly?" the dancer asked perkily. She stood on her toes and glanced over the heads of her fellow entertainers. "Ummm… oh there she is! She's over there with Casey. He's the tall one wearing the green tie," she supplied cheerfully, pointing to the couple who were talking happily in a corner away from prying eyes.

"Thank you so much!" Nellie exclaimed in her falsetto. "You were all amazing tonight! Now if you'll excuse me." Nellie walked away quickly, before the happy-go-lucky dancer could respond, her high heels clicking on the marble floor as she approached Aly and Casey.

As Nellie came closer to them, she was able to get a better look at Aly. She was young, a few years younger then herself, and she was beautiful. She had red hair, mixed in with brown that was almost unnoticeable. She had bright green eyes, ones almost identical to Dan's. She looked carefree, but Nellie could tell she was nervous. She was fidgeting around, and glancing side to side, so subtly that no one would notice, unless they had spent some time watching for things like this.

As Nellie studied her, she caught sight of Aly's necklace, and lost her breath. It was made of jade and fashioned in the shape of a dragon, and Nellie had seen it before, so many times upon Amy's neck. _'Where did she get that?'_ Nellie thought, thunderstruck. And then it hit her. Red hair, green eyes, the blushing, the necklace, and she's about the same age Amy would have been. Amy isn't dead and her body isn't missing, because it's right in front of us, just pretending to be someone else, but why?

_'Well, I'm just going to have to find out,'_ Nellie thought confidently. She approached Amy and Casey, who only noticed her when she was a few feet away, giving Amy no chance to hide.

"Hi, my name is Nellie Gomez, and I just wanted to come over and tell you how wonderful you were tonight!" Nellie gushed, looking straight at Amy, with a smiled plastered to her face. "And I was actually hoping that I could talk to you about what you do! I mean, I've never met an opera singer, and I'm just full of so many questions! Oh, but I hope you don't mind!" Nellie glanced anxiously between the two, her face full of false worry.

Before Amy could say that she _did _mind, Casey cut in. "No no, we don't mid at all. I'm sure Aly would love to answer any questions you might have," Casey said in his warm manner. "I'm just going to go get some drinks from Aly and myself. I'll be right back."

Amy stared after him as he walked away, panic etched on her face. "Casey! Casey wait!" Amy called fearfully, but he was already gone. Amy swallowed before turning back to Nellie. "Ummmm… uh… w-what s-s-sort of q-questions d-do you have, M-Miss G-Gomez?" Amy stammered nervously.

"Cut the crap Amy," Nellie said forcefully. "I know it's really you."

* * *

**I love reviews!**

**LYLAS,**

**WiseGirl  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Yeah yeah yeah, I know it's almost been a month, but I have been very busy so excuse me. Anyway, here is it, it took a bit, but I hope you like it. Anyways, down to business: I won't be able to post again until after August 20th, because I will be away in a lovely little house, in a rather big, but quiet, country town. And in that lovely little house, there is a computer, yet it has no internet, and I will be too busy picking berries, and doing other vacation things to walk down to Starbucks, so ya'll will just gave to wait.  
Disclaimer: Must I really say it? I mean I figured someone who can use a computer, with all its complicated buttons and whatnot, could figure this one out.

* * *

**

"Cut the crap Amy," Nellie said forcefully. "I know it's really you."

Amy's heart began to pound, and her throat began to close, causing her breathing to slow and become ragged. "What do you mean Miss Gomez?" Amy questioned, holding onto the hope that she could convince Nellie that she was wrong. "My name is Aly, Aly Cabret."

But that hope was dashed as Nellie glared at her, and Amy could feel her carefully built false life crumbling.

"I always knew Dan was a better liar than you," Nellie said coolly. "So should I tell the family that you're alive? Because if you keep telling lies like that, they'll realize who you really are in no time." Nellie gestured behind her to the many Cahills, stepping back slightly only to be pulled forward by Amy.

"You can't," Amy commanded, fear laced in her words.

"And why not exactly?" Nellie demanded her usually kind eyes had turned cold and heartless. "Because I can tell you, some of them would love to know you're not dead. Alistair, Hamilton, Ian, and oh I let's not forget Dan. Or have you forgotten? He is your brother after all."

"Forgotten? Forgotten?" Amy proclaimed anger over taking her fear. "He is my brother, and not a day has gone by that I don't think of him. He grew up by my side, and he was the only thing I ever truly cared about. I protected him and he protected me, because we were all we had.

"Everyday I think of him and wonder if he's okay. And I hope he remembers everything that I told him, because I am not there to remind him. I didn't see him grow up, or graduate from college, or talk him through his first break up, or take him out for drinks when he got his first real job. I never finished being a big sister, and I wish with all my heart that I could. Above all else, that is what I wish I could do. Dan is my only true family, and I love him, and even without knowing anything about who he is now, only who he was, I can't help but be proud of him, because he has grown up fine to be the amazing man that I have seen, and I wasn't there. I wasn't the one who turned him into the man he is now, because I am dead.

"Sure I may be here, with a beating heart and working brain, but Amy Cahill is dead, and has been for twelve years, no matter what you do, and it would be best for you to remember that Nellie. I am not the same person I was at fourteen, and I can't just go back to my family. I have a life now, and as much as I hate that it is the way it is, it is a life without Dan, or you or Ian. It's a new life and I can't change it." Amy took a deep breath and suppressed a sob that was threatening to erupt. A few tears spilled over and ran down her face before dripping off her chin.

Nellie's eyes softened at the tears and she spoke in a gentler voice. "Amy, Dan won't care about what you have missed, because you know how much he loves telling stories. What he'll care about is that you are alive and will be there with him for the rest of his life. Please Amy," Nellie begged. "You have to tell Dan the truth.

Amy looked at her, tears in her eyes, and Nellie could see the doubt that filled them.

"He's an agent you know," Nellie informed quietly. "For the FBI. Has been for two years, he's really good, and he works really hard. He has a girl too. Her name's Sam and she's a middle school teacher. She's perfect for him, and he's actually planning on proposing to her. She would have come tonight, but her sister, Ellen, is having her first baby, and she couldn't really miss that could she?

"Sam was the first girl the Dan ever talked about you with, which shows that he really loves her. But he loves you just as much, and he would love for you to meet her, because even when you guys were younger, he always cared about your opinion. And ever since you've been gone, it's almost as if part of him has been missing, a part that even Sam hasn't been able to fill. He loves you Amy, and he'll only ever be whole again if you tell him the truth. Please Amy. Tell him you are alive." Nellie stared pleadingly into Amy's eyes. "Please kiddo," she begged.

_'Please kiddo. Please kiddo. Kiddo. Kiddo. Kiddo.'_ That simple phrase echoed in Amy's head, and rage built up in her. _'After twelve years, that's all I am to her, a kid. Well, she has got to realize, I am not a child, who can be told what to do.'_

"No," Amy uttered.

"What?" Nellie questioned, hoping that she had heard Amy wrong.

"No," Amy said more forcefully. "No. He's better off without me. And no matter what you say will change that."

"Amy if you don't tell him, I will," Nellie threatened. "I swear I will."

Amy glowered at Nellie, her anger coming off in vibes. "You wouldn't dare Gomez."

Nellie stepped towards Amy, level with her eyes that were smoldering. "Try me Cahill."

"Aly?" a voice questioned.

**Reviews are welcome. (BTW sorry if I am rather blunt, but it is 3:09 AM, and I but be going to sleep.  
Signing Off,  
WiseGirl**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm not even going to attempt to apologize. So... let's just do a quick update... Went on vacation back in August... ummm started school in September... got into my first high school choice in February... was made editor of the school newspaper... got a lead in the school musical revue... graduated on Saturday, the top of my class and received 9/12 of the awards... Yep... I'm out of school and starting in September I will be a freshman at one of the top high schools in the country. That's about it... Anyway... on with the show!  
Disclaimer: I obviously do not own _The 39 Clues series..._**

* * *

As Casey approached Aly and Ms. Gomez, he noticed something was different in Aly's face. Her face that was usually full of laughter, kindness and intelligence (with the slightest twinge of fear) was now laced with anger and loathing. Ms. Gomez's face was similar. As Casey came closer, he caught the end of their conversation.

"Amy if you don't tell him, I will," Ms. Gomez said and Casey was surprised to hear that her previously sweet voice was now dripping with menace. "I swear I will."

Casey stopped a few feet away from them, glancing between Aly and Ms. Gomez. Aly glared at her, and he almost stepped back. Her glare was piercing, and Casey hoped that he would never be on its receiving end. "You wouldn't dare Gomez."

Ms. Gomez stepped forward, looked Aly directly in the eye, and Casey was surprised that Aly didn't step back. "Try me Cahill." Cahill? But Aly's last name is Cabret. What in the world is going on here?

"Aly?" Casey questioned.

Amy and Nellie spun around to face the voice. "C-Casey?" Amy croaked. Nellie glanced at Amy, before focusing on the man in front of her.

"Aly, what is she talking about? Who does she want you to tell something to? And why is she calling you Amy?"

Amy glanced at Nellie nervously. "Umm… Case maybe we should step outside for-"

"No Aly, tell me what is going on right now," Casey demanded.

"Yeah, _Aly_," Nellie started, with a sneer. "Tell him." Amy glared at Nellie, before turning back to Casey, her expression softening.

"Casey, you have to understand. I never meant… well, I was just trying to… you have to believe me when I say," Amy stuttered, trying to grasp the right words. She swallowed, before looking Casey in the eye. "My name is Amy Cahill. This family reunion… well… this family is my family." Amy glanced hesitantly at Nellie, whose expression had relaxed and was nodding at Amy. "Nellie was my-well our au pair."

Casey face had been neutral while Amy talked, but as she continued his face became confused and hurt. "What do you mean our?" Casey asked, staring at Amy, whose eyes strayed from his. Amy glanced down at the floor, staring at her toes that peeked out from underneath her green skirts. "Amy, who is our?"

Amy looked up, tears in her eyes. "My brother. Nellie was my brother's and my au pair."

"Your brother?" Casey asked, his eyes imploring her to continue speaking.

Amy nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. "Dan." She glanced over Casey's shoulder, her eyes navigating through the crowd of people. "He's over there, the one whose hair is flying everywhere, and that looks bored out of his mind." Casey followed her gaze, until he landed upon a tall man, with mussed-up hair and who looked as if he was about to fall asleep. Casey turned back to Amy, a curious look in his eyes.

"But, why are you keeping this a secret? Why do you call yourself Aly? Why aren't you in that crowd of people being Amy? Why are you Aly?" Casey questioned, his eyes searching for the answer.

Amy hesitated. "Twelve years ago, my family, this family," Amy started, gesturing to the people in the ballroom. "We were part of a quest or a hunt, and we were searching for clues, clues that would lead us to a prize, one that would make us the most powerful people in the world. Dan and I were working together and just as we found the last clue, the actual final clue on top of the Himalayas, the Kabras, Ian and Natalie, the hosts tonight, found us. They threaten to kill Dan, and so I…. I… I grabbed the clue, and I jumped… The clue fell and smashed, and everyone thought I had died. The next day, a group of hikers found and rescued me, and you know what happens after that. I thought that instead of going back to a life filled with betrayals and uncertainty that I should instead just change my very being, so that no one would ever find me and I wouldn't be pulled back into that life."

"Aly… I mean… Amy," Casey started, sadness creeping into his voice. "I understand, but you can't hide who you are. You have to be you, no matter what the consequences are. You have to be Amy. Amy… you have to tell them the truth, you have to tell them that you are alive."

"Casey," Amy began her voice trembling and thick with unshed tears. "I can't. It's been so long. I can't go back to being the me I was twelve years ago. I'm no longer that girl."

"Amy," Nellie interrupted, drawing the friends' attention to her. "You are that girl. I can tell simply by the way you're trying so hard to protect Dan from this lie. You did that every day with Dan, always trying to sugarcoat everything that happened, trying to keep him from growing up in a world of evil. But ever since that day twelve years ago Amy, Dan has been living in a world of despair and evil, because you were gone and he no longer had his protector. He may be grown up now, but I know he wishes you were still his protector, and you can be. You just need to tell him the truth Amy."

Amy looked at Nellie, tears beginning to run down her face. "Nellie…" She started, before breaking off. Nellie looked at her imploringly, nodding her head to encourage her. "Okay, I will." Amy stepped back for a moment before turning back to Nellie and embracing her tightly. As she pulled away, Amy caught sight of Casey, standing, somewhat awkwardly off to the side. Amy stopped in front of him and offered him her hand. "Come on Case, I can't do the without you."

Amy pulled Casey through the crowds of dancers and her family, whilst she wiped away the stray tears that adorned her face. Casey glanced back at Nellie, who stood by herself in the corner that they had just occupied, staring at her hands which she had begun to wring. She looked up and caught Casey's eye. He nodded reassuringly at her, before turning his attention back to the slightly hysterical Amy.

Her hair which had once been slick and straight was now messy and frizzy and if he could see her face, he would've been able to see the crazed look in her green eyes. Crazed with a trace of fear. Her eyes frantically searched for her brother, and upon finding him, still standing there, bored as ever, she stopped, causing Casey to run into her.

Casey looked down at her before following her gaze to Dan. "It's now or never Amy. After tonight, he's going back to America and you are going back to France. You have to tell him now Amy. I'll be right here," Casey stated firmly. He squeezed Amy's hand as she looked up at him. "I promise. I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up on you. Now go." He tightened his grip once more on her small hand, before releasing it.

Amy took a step back from Casey. "Thank you Case," she whispered. "For everything." She turned from her friend, bracing herself for just a moment before approaching her brother. Her brother who had grown up. Her brother who was no longer the twelve year old. Her brother who was getting married. Her brother whom she loved. Her brother.

Within seconds, Amy was behind him, staring at the back of his messy hair. "Ex-Excuse me," she stammered, the words caught in her throat. Dan turned, looking down at her, but there was no recognition in his eyes.

He stared at her inquiringly. "Can I help you?" he asked questioningly, with the slightest turn in his head.

"Dan," Amy started. "It's… ummm… I'm…." Amy stopped, shutting her eyes and breathing deeply. _'You can do this,'_ she thought to herself. When she opened her eyes, her green eyes met Dan's, and she found herself mirrored in his identical eyes. And all she could see was herself. Amy Cahill. No longer Aly Cabret. "It's me Dan. It's Amy. Your sister."

**Author's Note: Hopefully, that makes up for my... oh wow... almost year ling absence... wow... ahaha...ha... please don't kill me.**

**LYLAS,  
WiseGirl **


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** So, I felt bad about not updating for so long, so here is the next chapter... Also, while going through the reviews I noticed that someone said something that kind of surprised me... I'm only 14... I'm going into high school... not college... yeah... just thought I would throw that out there...  
Disclaimer: I obviously do not own this series.**

* * *

Dan stared at the girl. "Excuse me?" Dan gasped out. _'Amy? That's not possible.' _He stared at the girl, who looked imploringly back at him. _'I mean sure, she has red hair like Amy, and green eyes, but other than that, there are no similarities.'_ Dan continued to survey the young girl in front of him.

"Dan… it's me, Amy," the girl said carefully. "Please Dan, you have to believe me. Please Dan, just… look at me, and tell me I'm not your sister."

Dan looked the girl in the eye, but he saw nothing but desperation and hope, things he rarely ever seen in his sister's eyes. _'This must be some cruel joke that Natalie or Ian thought up,_' Dan thought bitterly. "Look miss, I don't know who you are, but there is no way that you are my sis-" Dan cut himself off as he glanced away from the girl's saddening face and onto her neck, where a jade necklace hung delicately. He stepped slightly closer to the girl, his hand reaching slowly for the necklace. As his fingers gently grasped the smooth stone, the memories came rushing back to him.

Dan remembered all of the times that he had seen his sister fiddle with the necklace, and how devastated she had been when it had seemingly gone missing, only to end up in the hands of the Kabras. Dan remembered how this necklace used to hang from Grace's neck, until the day of her funeral when Amy and Dan had found it in a jewelry box.

"Where did you get this?" Dan asked, his voice trembling with the weight of the question, because he knew that his sister had been wearing this necklace that day twelve years ago. The girl's hand reached up and covered Dan's hand in her own. At her touch, Dan felt a spark ignite in his body.

"It's really me Dan," she said softly, staring up into his eyes. "I promise."

Dan's eyes began to water as his barrier broke down, and he realized that he had just been given a second chance. A chance to have a family again, a chance to love his sister. He grasped Amy's shoulders and pulled her to him, leaning down to bury his face in her hair. "Amy… Amy, I've missed you so much," he murmured into hey hair.

Amy's arms snaked around Dan and pulled him closer to her. "I'm so sorry Dan!" she whispered, her voice laced with tears. "Oh Dan, you have no idea how sorry I am."

Dan pulled himself away from his newly found sister. "Amy… oh my gosh… you're alive! Amy! You're alive! Wait! You have to meet Sam! And, and… Ellen you have to meet Ellen too! I have so much to tell you Amy! Wait until you meet Sam, I swear she's the best!"

Amy laughed at her brother, pulling him once again into a hug. "Oh Dan, I've missed you so much!" Dan looped his arms around Amy, stopping his rambling.

"I missed you too, Amy," he said. He tightened his grip on her for a moment, before a thought crossed his mind. "Wait, Amy. What about Ian?" Dan asked pulling away. "Aren't you going to tell him the truth? Aren't you going to tell him that you're alive?"

An apprehensive looked crossed Amy's face. "Dan," she started carefully. "Do you know how hard it was to tell you? You're my brother, and if it weren't for Casey, I would've run out of here before I even told you. I'm sorry Dan, but you can't expect me to tell Ian about this."

Dan looked at Amy sorrowfully. "I understand Amy," Dan said. "But you have to tell him eventually." Dan looked at Amy, his eyes drawing next response.

"Deal," Amy said, her lips twitching up into a smile. "But not tonight. I don't think I could deal with that tonight."

"Deal," Dan replied a smile splitting across his face. "God, you have no idea how great it is to have you back."

Amy's smile spread. "That's what you think El Dweebo," she responded. Dan let out a laugh, one that started deep inside his chest and that rumbled out, making Amy begin to laugh along with him, a more delicate one, but both were ones of pure elation.

Once again, Amy grasped Dan in her arms. "I love you Dan," she murmured, standing on her toes to reach his ear. "When did you get so tall?"

Dan leaned down. "I love you too Amy," he whispered back, his voice husky with tears. "When did you get so short?" Amy snorted and pulled away from Dan.

"Same old Dan," she said brightly.

"Same old Amy," he mimicked. Dan glanced around for a moment at the crowd in the ballroom. "You know, maybe we should get out of here. I think there's a lot for us to talk about."

Amy looked up at Dan. "Yeah, there is a lot for us to talk about." Amy and Dan began to walk through the crowds. As she passed Casey, Amy smiled at her friend and he smiled back.

Amy and Dan mounted the stairs and it was as they reached the top of the stairs that a voice rang out. "Amy Cahill."

* * *

**Author's Note: So there's the next chapter... tell me whatcha think... It was kind of mushy, but it has been twelve years...**

**And upon request of a certain reviewer (you know who you are), LYLAS, is no longer my signature.**

**Signing off,**

**WiseGirl**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: **Again, not going to bother with the excuses. Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

A light, tinkling laugh slipped from Natalie's lips, although there was no twinkle in her eye. She had resigned herself to the fact that she would have to spend the night slumming with these worthless distant family members. None of them really deserved to speak with her, but Natalie knew that her parents wouldn't be happy if she was rude to their guests. She needed to maintain the image of a perfect hostess for the entire evening; it was her duty.

The smile on her face dropped away as couple who had been talking to her turned away. Natalie breathed a sigh, rolling her eyes as she looked to see who else she could talk to. Before she focused on anyone, Natalie's father, Vikrum, stepped in front of her.

She straightened her shoulders immediately, standing as tall as she could, looking up at her father, nervousness filling her being. "Dad," she started, slightly breathless. _'What had she done wrong?' _He nodded his head once.

"It's time for you to speak," he said forcefully. Natalie's heart stopped.

"Right now?" she questioned, her eyes flitting away from her father's for a second. She knew she would have to speak about Amy eventually, although part of her had hoped that her father would forget. Natalie didn't know what to say! She barely knew the girl, and she had treated her like crap most of the time, tried to kill Amy and her brother on more than one occasion, and had gotten over the girl's death rather quickly. She didn't really know her! They were barely related at all! In fact, Natalie was determined to believe that they weren't really related at all, but she had yet to prove that. Even if they were, they were very, very, _very _distantly related, like she had said: barely related at all.

Vikrum narrowed his eyes. "Yes," he ordered firmly. "Now." He looked at her as though daring her to disobey him. Natalie swallowed nervously, knowing that any sign of disobedience could very likely be her death.

"Of course," Natalie choked out painfully, wringing her hands behind her back in an attempt to soothe herself. "Of course, I'll go right now." She nodded respectfully, dismissing herself, before throwing herself into the crowd of people, moving as quickly as she could away from her father, who stared after her, and closer and closer to the stage, where she would very likely condemn herself to an eternal life of hatred from not only Daniel but her own brother, who was still very much smitten with the dead girl.

Using the set of steps at the left side of the stage, Natalie moved towards the center of the stage, clearing her throat, removing the microphone from its stand and bringing it close to her lips. "Amy Cahill," she began, her voice ringing throughout the ball room, drawing the attention of her every family member and any others were in the room. "Amy Cahill was not exactly like the rest of us, to say the least. Unlike many of us, she wasn't ruled by greed or her need to have things done her way."

She paused, surveying her audience with her dark eyes. Her gaze landed on Ian, locking onto his sorrowful eyes. He held her gaze, nodding so as to encourage her to continue. She took a breath, starting again.

"It's needless to say that Amy and I…well, we weren't the best of friends-" there were laughs from the crowd who obviously remembered the way the two girls treated each other-"but I always admired her." She broke off, pursing her lips together, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "She had this way of being able to solve things simply by looking at the puzzle, she used logic and reasoning to get herself out of a bad situation, and she was in a lot of those. And yet, she never resorted to bribing or pleading or actual fighting." She laughed slightly. "In all honesty, I don't think she _could _have hurt someone. Neither physically nor morally. She was about protecting the ones she loved and pulling out all the stops to ensure that her loved ones were safe."

Tears began to well up in Natalie's eyes as Amy's last day filtered through her mind. She swallowed heavily, wiping delicately at her eyes. She wasn't really sure if those tears were for show or not…

"Amy was clever, resourceful, and a person worth knowing," Natalie's voice was thick as she continued. She found herself looking for Daniel in the crowd, curious as to what he would be feeling. Anger, sadness, hatred…. Yet, he wasn't with the Holts, or that babysitter of his…he wasn't anywhere near Ian, although that was to be expected… in fact, it seemed as though he wasn't in the crowd at all.

"I'm glad I knew her," Natalie choked out, wishing she wasn't on stage at the moment. It didn't feel right for her to be there. She didn't truly feel this way towards Amy… not really. Amy was always just that one girl in the family who stuttered and wore totally unfashionable clothes. She wasn't special, not really, but Natalie knew she was important in this family, for many reasons, no matter how much Natalie hated her for it.

"Amy Cahill was a force and she…" Natalie trailed off, her eyes catching sight of two figures motionless on the stairs leading out of the hall. She squinted slightly, making out the tall lean form of Daniel Cahill, his jaw clenched, but instead of an angered or saddened look upon his face, the man looked…anxious? Natalie's gaze moved to his companion, the dim light of the hall just barely shining on her. Donned in a floor length, emerald green dress, Natalie recognized her as one of the performers from early on in the night, but it wasn't that which struck the Kabra as odd. Instead, it was Dan's hand pressed protectively against her back, the shine of her bright green eyes in the lighting, the familiar warm red of her hair…and her face. Her face was so haunting…too like that of Amy Cahill's…

Natalie's breathing hitched as she took in the girl's entire appearance, her stiff stance and the way she looked nervously around her, her hand fluttering around her neck, playing with the pendant dangling from a heavy chain. That necklace…the way her hands anxiously rubbed the edge of the necklace… it was all coming back to her, and she couldn't help herself as the next words spilled from her lips.

A shaking hand rose up, trailing its way through the audience before landing on the girl, whose eyes widened in horror. "S-She's right there!"

* * *

**AN: **Feel free to review. Or you can not as pay back for not updating in oh...nine months?

Signing off,

WiseGirl


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: **Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Heads spun, people swiveled on the spot, following Natalie's finger. Gasps filled the air, women delicately placing their hands over their lips in shock, men allowing their jaws to drop. No one said a word; they all simply stared at the girl in question. Her watery gaze skimmed the crowd, fear sinking into her stomach. This was exactly what she had wanted to avoid…no, not avoid. This was what she had dreaded and wished never to happen.

Amy's gaze locked onto Natalie, who in turn stared at the girl she had once despised. The two observed each other for several moments, really taking in the other for the first time in years, and Amy found that she still had a distasteful for the girl, probably fueled by the fact that the last instance the two had met, Natalie had threatened her, but that was nothing new. No, it probably had something to do with the fact that she had just exposed Amy to the chaos that would always accompany the Cahill family, something that Amy had strived and succeeded at escaping from for the past twelve years.

Dan looked over his shoulder at the door just feet above the siblings, wishing that they hadn't stopped to listen to Natalie, wishing he had believed Amy when she first presented herself to him. He wished so many things. He wished his parents didn't die, that Grace was still with them. He wished he hadn't done the hunt, but most of all, he wished Amy had been there to see him grow up. He missed his sister, although he would never admit it.

Looking back at his sister, Dan felt the need to grab her and pull her away from the situation she was in. She had this knack of winding up in the most awkward of positions, and this…this one probably took the cake for most awkward.

He leaned down, so as to whisper to her. "Amy, come on," he urged, tugging lightly on her arm. "Let's leave." Yet, she ignored him, her gaze staying determinedly on those before her, who were whispering amongst themselves now, questioning exactly what was happening. Dan edged himself forward a little; he took in his sister's flushed face, before turning to follow her gaze into the crowd before the two, his heart sinking slightly.

Ian Kabra had pushed himself forward, staring up at Amy, who held his gaze, her eyes welling up with tears as she took in the boy-no… the _man _in front of her. He had aged with ease, his body leaner, his shoulders broader, his face… kinder and perhaps more woeful. Sure, she had seen him throughout the day, but she hadn't actual _looked _at him. She had been avoiding him after all. But now that she had seen him, had looked at him, Amy felt all those feelings she had as a teenager building inside of her, overwhelming her. She swallowed, desperate to contain these within herself as Ian continued to stare at her, moving ever so closer to her.

He had of course seen her throughout the night. He had noticed the familiarities, recognized everything about her, but had brushed it all off as nerves and a guilty conscience. He was told her name was Aly, why would she lie? Why wouldn't she have said anything? Why not admit who she was? And then, he remembered.

Why would she tell him? It was, after all, his fault Amy had died… or had she not? He had seen her jump from the mountain top, he remembered the ache he felt for days, years even, and yet, before him stood a girl-no… a _woman _who had her eyes, her hair, nose, mouth…who was her in every possible way, but he refused to believe it. He refused to believe that Amy, the Amy he knew, the Amy that _Dan _knew, would allow them to think she was dead, would allow them to suffer the pain and agony which they had. That simply wasn't the Amy he knew… it wasn't the Amy he loved.

Ian moved to the base of the stairs, quiet in the silence of the hall, his dark eyes latched onto the woman's bright ones which were filled to the brink with tears. Her gaze remained unwavering from his, desperate to look away, but unable to do so.

He swallowed, regarding her with curiosity and interest amidst the doubt and apprehension that burned in his being. "Amy?" he whispered, his voice catching in his throat, yet carrying over the now completely silent group of Cahills.

She pressed her lips together to suppress the sob which had built up inside of her, forcing her eyes to remain up so as to hold back the onslaught of tears within her. Her jaw quivered, as she nodded, just barely, but enough for any hopes Ian had built up about this being some joke to be dashed. He was thrilled that she was alive, beyond thrilled, but… her being alive and there meant that she had lied about being dead, that she had allowed him to suffer and agonize over her death. She allowed him to blame himself for his death and for Dan's pain. And that…that enraged him.

His jaw clenched, anger replacing all of his feelings. "How…how could you?" he demanded, stepping forward, his forehead scrunched together furiously. "How could you just let us think you were gone? How could you?" His voice rose with each word, the room practically shaking with their force.

Amy, who could no longer withhold her restraint, allowed the tears to slip down her face, her make-up smudging ever so slightly. "I'm sorry," she admitted in a broken voice. Her gaze fell from his and onto the faces of everyone else… her family… Alistair… Jonah… Sinead… Ned… Ted… Madison… Reagan…Hamilton… Natalie… Nellie… Her eyes landed on Casey's, his face contorted in sadness to see his friend, basically his sister, so distraught. She looked away, locking gazes with the infuriated Ian once more.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped, clutching at her necklace, seeking for any sense of comfort or stability, anything to keep her from running…she found none.

Dropping her hands from her chest, Amy picked up her skirts, turning to rush up the last of the stairs and out the broad, double doors and into the halls. The hurried clicking of her heels was the only sound that reverberated throughout the mansion, no one knowing what to say. Everyone staring at the doors, before their gazes moved onto Dan who remained alone of the steps, his jaw clenched.

He locked eyes with Ian, whose chest rose with every haggard breath he took. "This is just as much your fault as it is mine," Dan uttered forcefully, before turning on his heel to find his sister once again.

Ian remained frozen for several moments, heat of the bodies around him and the feel of their stares seeping into his clothes, and he fidgeted slightly. He gazed at the spot that Amy had stood in but minutes ago, remembering just how she looked, the green of the dress's fabric contrasting against her light skin and red hair, the nervous twitching of her fingers and biting of her lips (habits that Ian had always found endearing), and the brightness in her eyes. He remembered how they always lit up when she figured something out pertaining to the hunt, but this time, her eyes were bright with tears and something else… and Ian realized… he couldn't let her slip through his fingers again.

He didn't think a moment longer before taking off up the stairs and into the hall, determined to find Amy before she was gone again.

* * *

**AN: **Feel free to leave any criticism, requests or feedback!

Signing off,

WiseGirl


	15. Chapter 14

**AN:** Well, it's taken me...oh... a little over two years to complete this story, which, when you think about it, is quite sad seeing as it's not very long, but I feel good. This is the first multi-chapter fanfic I started as well as the first multi-chapter fic I've finished, so I'm proud of that. Unfortunately, I feel as though this story has spiraled away from what it could have been, and I apologize for that. For the past two years, I have received so many reviews for this story that... it's just simply amazing, and I can't thank everyone of my readers, reviewers, and anyone who's done anything to help with this story for everything you've done. The one thing that I actually do love about this story, is that it really shows my progression as a writer, who over the years I've grown to become not only someone who can take characters and put a spin on them, but that I've learned to write expressively and visually, which again makes me feel so proud of myself for the first time in... years. I'm sorry it took me so long, and I'm sorry that it probably doesn't live up to your expectations, but at the end of a very long day, I'm so thankful for every one of you.

**Dedication:** To the many reviewers throughout the years, thank you so much. I really can't tell you how much I appreciated everything. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Amy's sobs ripped through her, mimicking the breaking of her spirits. Tears blurred her vision, her throat thick and her breathing ragged. Her mind replayed her last few moments in the hall: the stares of her family, the sadness in Casey's face, the warmth emitted from Dan's closeness, Ian's accusing voice, the angry tears in his eyes… Her hands shakily found the handle of the front door, throwing it open with a clang, as she threw herself out into the night air.

It had started to rain, puddles springing up in the gravel and rocks in the driveway, and Amy stumbled to a halt, breathing heavily. The rain was cool against her flushed skin, soothing against the irritated skin on her face, mixing with her tears. The downpour seeped through Amy, chilling her as her hair clumped together as the chiffon of her dress stuck to her sides. Behind her, heavy footsteps made their way down the slick steps, the splashing of water loud above the thundering skies. Warm hands splayed themselves upon her shoulders before turning her and pulling the weeping girl protectively into its arms. Amy froze for a moment before allowing herself to dissolve into a fit of new tears, wrapped in her brother's arms.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, burying her face into the lapels of his now damp suit. "I'm so sorry."

Dan shushed her softly, rubbing her frozen shoulders soothingly. He may be a man (well, he was still a boy a heart) but if there was one thing being with Sam had taught him, it was that no matter how upset you were with someone or how shy you were about your affection for them, you _always _showed them compassion. You always showed them they were loved, and he really did love Amy, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

"There's no reason to be sorry," Dan assured her quietly. "You're here now which is all that matters." Amy shook her head despondently, her wet curls slapping across her shoulders. She pulled back slightly.

"I should have been there," she argued. "I should have been there to see you grow up. I shouldn't have done what I did. I should've been there for you." She wiped at her tear-stained face. "God, you must think I'm a coward. What kind of Cahill runs away when things get rough?" She laughed bitterly. "A cowardly, foolish one, that's who. Me."

"I won't argue with you there."

Dan's arms fell away from Amy's shoulders as she turned, her eyes wide as she took in the man before her on the steps. As he descended towards them slowly, Ian's eyes never strayed from Amy's, his face impassive and void of every thought. He moved swiftly but with grace, similar to that of a snake, and Amy remembered exactly why he was, as Dan so lovingly put it, a Cobra.

He stepped just before the siblings, drenched in the thundering rains, his eyes dark as he stared down at the girl before him who was unable to comprehend the emotion in his eyes. He was close enough now that he could see every eyelash, but he wasn't sure if it was tears or rain drops dangling precariously from her eyelashes.

Dan pulled Amy back slightly, trying to place himself before her so as to ward off any threat Ian may present, but Amy simply shrugged him off, facing Ian directly. She wanted to face his wrath, she wanted him to yell at her, and maybe, just maybe, she would be able to feel the pain, she wanted to hear and feel his anger. She wasn't worthy of any compassion, not from Nellie or Dan and certainly not from Ian.

She braced herself for the onslaught of words she was sure would emerge from Ian's mouth, yet she couldn't prepare herself for what did sound from his lips.

"You are right," he began simply, shrugging his shoulders almost nonchalantly. Amy's eyes widened slightly, hope filling her for just a moment, before Ian's face darkened, and she felt unease sink into her. "You should never have run, and you are a coward for doing so, there's no doubt about that," Ian informed her bluntly. "You were selfish, and you hurt all of us. You deserve to cry, to feel the pain we have felt for years.

"I should hate you," he told her, his voice catching slightly. "Not only because you're you and I am me, but because you let all of us suffer for years. You let us think you were dead for _twelve _years, more than a decade. And now you show up, not only pretending to be someone else, but running away _again _when things get hard. You are a coward in the simplest form of the word, and I should hate you for what you've done. I should tell you that I never want to see you again, that you're a disgrace to the Cahill name. A disgrace to our ancestors…Irina…Grace…" He trailed off.

Amy nodded, her jaw quivering as Ian's words hit her with a force, burning her with guilt and shame to the core. Tears weld up in her eyes once more, spilling over onto to reddened and irritated cheeks. She made to wipe them off, ashamed that she allowed herself to be anything but impassive towards the man in front of her. But then… he did something that surprised her; he seemed to be doing that quite a bit.

He raised a hand, ignoring Dan who made a motion as though to push him away. Ian hesitated before tenderly catching the tears on Amy's cheeks, wiping them away. He cupped her face in his hand, gently rubbing the agitated skin. Amy's eyes widened, and she stared at up at Ian with blazing curiosity. He leaned closer to her, their faces inches apart.

"Yet, I can't hate you," he whispered, his breath warm against her cold skin. "I can't hate you or tell you I never want to see you again, because I don't hate you. Quite the opposite, in fact, and if there is one thing worse than the thought of you being dead, it's the thought of you being alive and not with me."

Amy's breath slipped out of her as these words sunk into her mind, burrowing themselves deep within the crevices of her thoughts. "Ian," Amy murmured, "The girl you knew… the girl you thought you knew… she's been gone for years, and… you shouldn't expect to be able to find her in me. I lied and ran away, and I was a coward. I can't expect you to forgive me. How could you possibly forgive me?"

Ian sighed, his fingers playing with the layers of her hair, twisting the curls between his thumb and forefinger. "Because, despite all of this, despite twelve years of thinking you were dead," he confessed, "it's impossible for me not to love you."

Amy's breath hitched in her throat, preventing the sobs from bursting from her once more, as Ian slowly leaned down, closer and closer until… his lips pressed ever-so gently against hers, and Amy practically melted into a pool at his feet. Slowly, the two came closer together, bodies pressed against one another as the rain continued to pour down upon them. Their lips moved together as one while their hands pulled the other closer, desperate to keep the other as near to them as possible.

They pulled away slightly, breathing in deeply. Their eyes met, and although she knew they would have a long way to go and that she still had a lot to explain, Amy smiled, a real smile, one of her first in years. Fate may hate her, but it had brought her back together with her Nellie and Dan, and perhaps even more importantly, Ian. The sight of the broad, bright smile spread across Amy's face practically made Ian melt. He actually made her smile _her _smile… he had never been able to do that… he found that he loved it even more now, and with a smile of his own, he pressed his lips to hers again, smiling the entire time, relishing the feel of her lips against his.

"Uh, guys?" Dan broke in, awkwardly shuffling in the puddle filled drive way. The couple continued to kiss, perhaps even more passionately than before. "Guys?" he demanded loudly, his face scrunched together in disgust. "This is horrifying. I swear. Nightmare worthy, guys."

Amy and Ian ignored him, only taking notice of each other and the fact that they had found themselves together at the end of a long day.

* * *

**Signing off,**

**WiseGirl**


	16. Epilogue

**AN: **I know I said I was done, but some people requested an epilogue, so here it is. Not very long and probably not very good. I tried to get the important people in there (ie. Amy, Ian, Dan), and I mention Casey just barely. You can have everyone end up with whoever, the only definites in my story is that Amy and Ian end up together, Dan and his girlfriend Sam end up together, each couple with two kids, and Casey marries a Parisian architect name Cecily. Amy and Ian have Maddie and Hayden, Dan and Sam have Max and Gracie, and Casey and Cecily have Emory, Ally, and Toby. Anyway, this will be the **_last _**installment. In all honest, I have run out of ideas for this story, but I'm glad my readers enjoyed it while it lasted.

**Dedication: **To my readers, reviewers, and alerters! Thanks for keeping me in line, even if that line was really curved.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

Amy sighed in contentment, leaning back in the wicker chair set upon the bright green lawn. Though it was early in the day, she felt oddly energized and happy, something which didn't usually accompany the mornings, but today… today was a good day. She shut her eyes, humming softly to a tune in her head, loving the feel of the sun as it washed over her. It wasn't often that her mornings were this peaceful, and she was going to soak up as much of the quiet as she-

"Mummy! Mummy!"

Amy refrained from groaning as the morning air filled with high pitched greetings and giggles. She turned away from the book which had been resting on the table before her, looking back towards the house and her daughter who was running on wobbly legs towards her. Amy smiled at the look of the toddler with pig tails and a blue sundress, her smile bright and wide. Immediately, the mother forgot all about the broken quiet as her daughter came pattering down the lawn.

Amy kneeled upon the ground, sweeping the girl into her arms without missing a beat, squeezing her tightly in her arms. She stood without so much as a groan, swinging the girl onto her hip and plopping a kiss into her dark hair.

"How are you this amazing morning, Maddie?" Amy asked brightly, peering down at the girl who curled her hands into her mother's hair, tugging on it slightly, before smiling up at her mom.

"Daddy says we can go to the British Museum, Mummy," the toddler proclaimed jubilantly, "and he said we can go see the mummies and paintings and the Rose Stone-"

"The Rosetta Stone?" Amy broke in, reaching up to tie back a curl which had fallen from the three year old's pigtail. Sure, she may be young, but she was also the daughter of a Lucian and a Madrigal (which had taken Amy awhile to grow accustomed too, but which she reveled in now that she knew the truth behind the family). As the eldest offspring of two of the brightest Cahill members, Maddie, since her birth, had been surrounded by books, songs, toys, just about anything that would help her grow mentally and physically. Yet, it seemed as though the girl had the mental development down pat. She said her first world ("Dada"; something which Ian still gloated about to Amy) at only nine months, and what seemed like minutes but were actually months later, she was speaking almost perfect sentences. Her parents couldn't be more proud.

"Yeah that!" Maddie nodded brightly, before continuing to babble on and on about what her Daddy had promised she would see that day. Amy listened studiously for several more minutes, nodding, smiling, and interrupting at all the right moments. Glancing up, she saw her husband standing on the back steps of their house, gesturing for the two to come in, before ducking inside the house himself. Slowly, Amy began her way back up to the house, balancing the still chatting toddler in one hand and her book in the other.

When the mother and daughter reached the back door, Ian was waiting patiently for the two, taking his daughter with one hand whilst passing Amy a glass of orange juice with the other. He placed a soft kiss on his wife's cheek, whispering a gentle "Good morning" to her before moving towards the kitchen table and seating his still chattering daughter in her booster seat next to the high chair where Hayden, their babbling eight month old boy.

Amy smiled at the scene before her, gently tracing the faint scars on her hands, admiring the sweet way in which her husband tried to get their daughter to eat her Cheerios, but instead the toddler seemed more content to continue to talk about their trip to the museum. Laughing under her breath, Amy moved across the table to her son, placing a soft kiss on his head as she too grabbed a small bowl of oatmeal and began to feed it to the boy, spoonful by spoonful.

"Do you think Max and Gracie can go with us, Daddy?" Maddie asked, precariously picking up a Cheerio with her thumb and forefinger, studying it for a moment, before placing it into her mouth, crunching down on it happily. Amy could tell that Ian desperately wanted to groan, and she was proud he didn't. She may have been married to him for four years now, but that didn't mean his feeling towards her brother had changed in the slightest. Even now that they were brother-in-laws, the two still couldn't stand each other despite the continuous encouraging from their wives. Dan's wife, who Amy had met days after the Cahill reunion, was forever full of life with bouncing dark curls and a sense of humor to match Dan's, she really was the perfect match for Amy's brother. When Amy and Sam learned that they were pregnant, they immediately started preparing themselves, buying books, clothes, toys, just about anything baby related that they could lay their hands on. They even had a joint baby shower and went into labor within hours of the other, Dan and Sam being the first to welcome their son Max into the world with Maddie just minutes behind. Needless to say, the two were pretty darn close even with their husbands close to hating the other.

"I don't know, Maddie," Ian said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully. Amy knew he wanted to say no, hoping to be able to spend a day _away_ from Dan, but Maddie broke in before he could say another word.

"Please, Daddy," she begged, her eyes, which were very much like her mother's, wide and hopefully. She pressed her lips together, the closest she could get to a pout yet excelling at puppy dog eyes, something the toddler knew would work on her daddy.

Ian groaned the second his daughter's eyes widened, and he nodded begrudgingly, shrugging slightly. Immediately, Maddie perked up, smiling brightly and emitting a loud "Yay!" Hayden, noticing the happiness in the air, began to smile and laugh his contagious baby laugh, giggling out little chunks of his baby oatmeal onto the plastic tray before him.

"Well," Amy said brightly, wiping gently at the baby's mouth with a damp cloth, "I should go call Uncle Dan and Auntie Sam, shouldn't I? And Uncle Casey as well, seeing as he's in town?" Maddie squealed excitedly at the thought of her goofy god-father, munching cheerfully on her Cheerios while Hayden waved his arms around cheerful, popping his lips together, and Ian merely shot his wife a grumpy look.

Standing from her seat, Amy made her way around the table and to the phone. Before she was too far from the table though, she stopped next to her husband, leaning down so she could whisper in his ear.

"I promise this time won't be as bad as the last," she murmured, kissing the skin before his ear softly. "And if he is really mean to you, you tell me, and we'll fix it." Ian chuckled lightly, turning his head to face his wife.

"And how will you 'fix it'," he questioned, an eyebrow raised. Amy smirked, something she had become very good at after being around Ian for the last five years.

"We'll give him nightmares," she answered conspiratorially, shrugging her shoulders as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Looking back at his daughter and son once more, Ian stood so that he towered over his wife, his hands winding around waist and under her shirt, tracing the smooth scars on her lower back.

"How do you suggest we give him nightmares, love?" he asked, nuzzling his nose into her hair and placing a kiss on her neck. Amy giggled lightly, pulling away from him slightly so that their eyes met.

"I do have a few ideas," she informed him, before pulling him down so his lips met hers, so very similar to every other kiss the two had ever had. One of passion, love, and each with its own individual story.

* * *

Signing off (for the last time on this story. Really, I mean it),

WiseGirl


End file.
